


Flower Fairies

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: (The Cottingley Fairies)





	Flower Fairies

"You make a charming bluebell fairy," the foxglove fairy said.

"You can take your flower fairy rubbish and stuff it up your - "

"My dear boy . . . girl . . . _fairy_. Don't lower the tone of conversation," the foxglove fairy sniffed.

"I just want to know," the bluebell fairy said, flitting agitatedly back and forth, "why this sort of thing keeps happening to me! I have the luck of the damned!"

" _Well_ \- " the foxglove fairy said meaningfully.

"Oh, stuff it, Aziraphale. Bloody hell, those girls are back again with their cameras."

Reluctantly, they posed with the other fairies for the girls' amateur photography session.

**Author's Note:**

> ([The Cottingley Fairies](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cottingley_fairies))


End file.
